In textile machinery, broken yarn ends which hug the yarn package or bobbin can pose a problem and, for example, in German Patent Document - Open Application DE-OS 25 43 767, a method of an apparatus for the releasing and evacuation of such broken yarn ends is described.
In this system, a suction device is disposed axially above the bobbin and the broken yarn end is extracted from the package surface by a blast of compressed air generated by two nozzles trained with different inclinations against the spindle and offset about the periphery thereof. The nozzle orifices are located at a considerable distance from one another generally on a fork which passes at least to a significant extent around the bobbin.
For various reasons this device has proved to be awkward to utilize and has presented problems largely because of the fork construction.